Privacidad
by Yume Musume
Summary: EreJean Week 2k19: Forbidden. Siempre iban todas juntas al baño. Cómo le gustaría formar parte de ese escenario que habían imaginado, aunque no propiamente con las chicas. / ShonenAi / JeanxEren / Día 1.


**Disclaimer**: _Shingeki no kyoujin_ no me pertenece. Es propiedad de _Hajime Isayama._

* * *

_Día #1:_

**F.**orbidden

Siempre iban todas juntas. Eran como una manada de leonas violentas en busca de su caza. Eren no encontraba coherencia en eso, al baño iban a hacer sus necesidades, ¿por qué es que se acompañaban para algo que debía ser el punto máximo de la privacidad? Sus amigos y él habían discutido sobre las posibilidades y nunca lograban coincidir: Marco sugirió que quizás iban a arreglarse que entre ellas, quizás no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigas no usaban maquillaje; Reiner, que quizás querían estar seguras de que nada les pasara y Bertholdt secundó la idea, como si se fueran a atorar en el baño. Jaeger rodó los ojos. Todos daban ideas absurdas: Connie dijo que, seguramente, entraban a hablar mal de ellos, como si necesitaran estar lejos para hacerlo. Muchísimas veces se había topado con comentarios y críticas por parte de la fría y agresiva rubia y otras cuantas por parte de la chica patata.

—Estoy seguro de que se tocan y hacen _cosas prohibidas_—Jean-bo habló y todos fijaron su atención en él —. Ya saben, pláticas amistosas sobre sus sostenes y sus pechos.

Al inicio, el chico de ojos verdes no terminó de entender porqué los demás se sonrojaban. ¿Cómo que tocarse? ¿Dónde? Y no fue sino hasta que el más alto aclaró la situación, que lo comprendió. Pasó saliva y apretó los puños mientras su vista brincaba entre sus amigos, no era el único que tenía imágenes fugaces sobre sus amigas besándose en el baño y metiendo sus suaves manos en la ropa de las otras, ¿cierto? No, todos tenían las mejillas tan rojas que hasta podrían reemplazar a Rodolfo, el reno. Connie se mordía el labio, Reiner miraba la mesa y su lapa, Bertholdt, sostenía ese rostro de idiota muerde almohadas que siempre tenía, incluso Jean… Momento. Jean no estaba alterado o sonrojado. ¿Por qué? ¡Idiota cara de caballo! Sus miradas se cruzaron repentinamente y, ahora sí: el color dominó hasta sus orejas.

El silencio reinó sobre ellos, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, todos estaban un poco asustados en demostrar lo que pasaba por sus mentes o cómo eso afectaba su cuerpo _—entrepierna—._ Su salvación llegó pronto: el acento peculiar de Sasha se hizo presente al abalanzarse por las palomitas que estaban al centro de la mesa y todos voltearon el rostro hacia las mujeres restantes, que aún caminaban con parsimonia, al menos la mayoría, pues Kirstein no lograba calmar su cuerpo. Sus hermosas acompañantes tomaron asiento entre risas en la mesa circular que compartían.

—¿Ya va a empezar la película? —habló con molestia Ymir.

—Aún faltan unos minutos —Historia reprimió a la morena y las ideas sobre ellas dos teniendo encuentros en el baño azotaron la mente de los varones.

—Pero ya podemos entrar —la japonesa miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—¡Ah! —Eren se puso de pie de inmediato, interrumpiendo por poco a su hermana adoptiva —Iré al baño antes.

Un quejido grupal expresó su inconformidad cuando éste se puso de pie, siempre hacía lo mismo: ir al sanitario a último momento y tardar mas de veinte minutos ahí. Todos refunfuñaron, todos excepto Jean, que seguía pasmado y con un tomate por cara. Se negaba a alzar la vista de la mesa, mordía la uña de su pulgar con serio nerviosismo y movía el pie con desesperación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Armin no había dicho palabra alguna durante todo ese tiempo, pero había presenciado el colapso del sistema que había ocasionado la discusión anterior. De hecho había sido el más afectado, o eso creyó hasta ver a su compañero más alto en ese estado.

—¿Q-qué? —todos lo veían insistentemente —¡Ah! S-sí, sólo me siento un poco inquieto por la conversación de antes —suspiró pesadamente y se paró acomodando su ropa —. Iré a lavarme el rostro con agua fría —cómo le gustaría formar parte de ese escenario que habian imaginado, aunque no propiamente con las chicas.

Dio pasos acelerados hasta la puerta del baño. No se hallaba muy lejos, en realidad, a un par de metros de distancia de donde todos esperaban comiendo una que otra roseta de maíz y dando sorbos moderados a sus bebidas. Ante tan sospechosa actitud, fue inevitable que la duda les embargara.

—¿Qué clase de conversación tuvieron antes de que llegáramos? —dijo la pequeña rubia.

—Sí, ¿de qué hablaban? —secundó la novia de Historia, aún pegada a ella y besando sus cabellos.

Connie abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó pasmado cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al baño de caballeros: el intendente mantenía la puerta abierta, posiblemente iba a hacer la limpieza y había atrancado la entrada con un bote de basura mientras iba por sus escobas. Probablemente, las personas dentro no se habían dado cuenta de nada, porque continuaban con sus actividades y, no, no era nada que tuviera que ver con urinales o retretes, ojalá hubiera sido eso. El estado del calvo llamó la atención de sus amigos y se volvieron de inmediato para verificar lo que lo mantenía así, ¿y qué se encontraron? Eren y Jean reflejados en el espejo, juntos, besándose con avidez, como si fueran bestias hambrientas que deseaban devorarse mutuamente. Todos quedaron helados por la forma tan familiar en que se trataban. Ahora se daban cuenta de que, siempre que Eren tardaba, Jean se ausentaba oor igual.

—Hablábamos de… ¿eso? —dijo el calvo en voz baja.

—Lo mataré —dijo Mikasa apretando su vaso hasta romperlo y dejar que la soda se derramara.

Claramente no era la primera vez que pasaba y, ciertamente, no sería la última.


End file.
